Minha vida
by Sra. Black
Summary: Resposta ao desafio Eien no Yume. Arthur x Molly. Lágrimas e medo; ele e ela.


**Minha vida**

Resposta ao desafio Eien no Yume. Lágrimas e medo; ele e ela.

* * *

**Sr. Weasley x Sra. Weasley - **tema: lágrima.

* * *

**Minha vida e ele**

Era uma manhã chuvosa e fria de sexta-feira. As gotas de água pareciam querer atravessar a janela em busca de calor. Calor humano. Assim como as frias gotas de chuva caiam sobre a janela, as lágrimas de Molly escoriam de seu rosto. A chuva sempre lhe trazia lembranças do passado.

Lembrou-se de quando era criança, pequena e frágil. Sua mãe sempre lhe dizia "Seja forte Molly".

Lembrou-se de quando completou onze anos. Iria para Hogwarts. Separar-se-ia de seus pais, seus irmãos. Separar-se-ia de sua família. Ficaria longe das pessoas que mais amava. Novamente lágrimas teimavam em cair sobre seu rosto. Via todos a sua volta felizes com a notícia, cumprimentando-a por ingressar em uma das mais antigas e famosas escola de magia. Mas para ela, era um horror. Era um pesadelo. Perder quem ama, esse era o seu maior medo. Perder todos e ficar sozinha. Para sempre. "Então", pensou ela, "todos estão felizes porque vou embora". Molly não sabia o que fazer. Então, chorou. Chorou, chorou até perder os sentidos e pegar no sono. Quando acordou, sua mãe lhe disse que não precisava ter medo. Que ela o também tivera, mas logo desaparecera. "Molly, não tenha medo. Tudo acabará bem, você verá", disse-lhe a mãe, sorrindo. "Seja forte!" repetiu.

Naquele momento, Molly sentiu que devia realmente tornar-se forte. Era a irmã mais velha, teria que cuidar dos menores algum dia, afinal, ser forte não poderia dar tanto trabalho.

Lembrou-se de quando ingressou em Hogwarts. Ela ainda era pequena, frágil e tímida para com os desconhecidos. A única coisa que lhe vinha à mente no momento era o tamanho da locomotiva vermelha. Adentrou-a, receosa. "Não posso desapontar mamãe", pensou. Sorriu, acenando para sua família. O trem deu um solavanco, iniciando a partida. A enorme locomotiva se distanciava cada vez mais dos pais de Molly, mas mesmo assim, ela podia ler os lábios da mãe. "Seja forte, Molly" era o que eles diziam. No trem, praticamente todas as cabines estavam lotadas. Menos uma. Cabine 53. Abriu a porta, e olhou para dentro. Nela só viu um garoto, muito alto, ruivo, sardento e magro, com uma jaqueta cinza e calça preta, olhando a paisagem de fora, absorto em seus próprios pensamentos. Aparentava ter uns dois anos a mais que ela, só pelo tamanho.

-Com licença. –disse ela, hesitante. – Posso me sentar aqui?

O garoto virou-se para respondê-la. Quando viu seu rosto Molly ficou um tanto surpresa. Em contraste com os cabelos flamejantes, intensos olhos azul-claros a encaravam. Reconheceu o garoto, era um dos Weasley, novos vizinhos seus, que haviam se mudado há dois meses.

-Oi Molly. – disse ele. – Fique a vontade. –respondeu.

-Oi... Arthur. Desculpe, eu não tinha te reconhecido.

-Tudo bem, não se preocupe.

Sentiu que Arthur seria um ótimo sobre diversos assuntos, até chegar à casa de também tinha irmãos e era o mais velho. Confessou-lhe seu medo de não ser aceita na Grifinória, de decepcionar sua família e de ser fraca.

-Todos nós temos receio de algo. Ninguém pode viver sem receio algum, afinal, ninguém é perfeito. Eu também tenho receios! Não se preocupe Molly. Depois da tempestade, sempre tem a calmaria.

O começo de uma longa amizade havia começado. Mesmo assim, Molly sentia medo em seu coração. Chegou a Hogwarts, e foi selecionada para a Grifinória, juntamente com Arthur. Ela não se sentia tão assustada, não tinha mais medo. E se tivesse, era muito pouco.

As lágrimas haviam abandonado-a. Por cinco anos, ela nunca as encontrara. Nunca. Até aquele dia. Aquele dia em que ela percebeu seus reais sentimentos por ele. Arthur havia se tornado muito mais do que um simples amigo. E as lágrimas voltaram a percorrer o rosto da ruiva. Suas antigas companheiras.

Mas ele não queria vê-las em seu rosto.

-Molly? –indagou Arthur, preocupado. – Por que você está chorando?

Mas ela não conseguia parar. Travava uma batalha silenciosa com as teimosas lágrimas. Então, o que ela menos esperava aconteceu. Ele secou suas lágrimas.

-Não chore Molly. Seu rosto é muito bonito para ficar cheio de lágrimas.

Ela e ele se tornaram, daquele momento em diante, muito mais do que bons amigos.

Alguns anos se passaram. Agora _ela _era uma Weasley. Agora, só lágrimas de felicidade habitavam seu rosto.

Mas as lágrimas de felicidade foram passageiras. Guerra. E duas enormes feridas no coração.

-Não! Gideão!Fábio! Eles não podem me deixar! Não!! – desesperou-se ela.

Seus irmãos haviam morrido. Morrido para protegê-la. Chorou. Chorou como nunca. Pediu, implorou, para que tudo aquilo não passasse de um pesadelo. O pior pesadelo de sua vida. Novamente, Arthur estava ao seu lado. Secou-lhe as lágrimas.

-Eles não iriam querer ver você chorando, Molly. Você sabe disso. – disse-lhe ele. – Lembra-se do último pedido deles?

Molly lembrou-se. Era o mesmo pedido.

"Seja forte, mana".

"Eu vou ser", pensou ela. "Vou ser forte."

Mais anos se passaram. Agora, eram _nove _Weasleys. Molly sempre gostara desse número, agora mias do que nunca.

Mais tempo passou-se. E novamente, a Guerra veio pior do que antes. Medo e lágrimas tomaram conta dela. Não eram mais seus irmãos que poderia perder. Eram seus _filhos. _Passou noites em claro, chorando. Chorava, pois era a única coisa que podia fazer. Pedia que a Guerra acabasse.

A Guerra acabou; seu pedido foi atendido, mas a um terrível preço. Não eram mais nove Weasleys. Eram oito.

-NÃO!! FRED!

Gritou. Foi em vão, pois na houve resposta. Queria morrer. Preferia a morte à perda de um filho. Chamou pela morte. Implorou de joelhos por sua vinda. Mas ela não veio. O que vieram foram as lágrimas. Agora, elas eram boas companheiras. Chorou. Chorou mais do que havia chorado em toda sua vida. Chorou até sentir-se seca, sem mais lágrimas a derramar. Até as lágrimas ela perdeu.

Para ela tudo estava perdido.

Foi aí que uma fraca luz iluminou a escuridão, úmida de lágrimas. Ele ainda estava lá.

Deu um mergulho na escuridão. E encontro-o. Ele não saíra de seu lado, em nenhum dos momentos difíceis. Ele era a luz. Ele era o fim das lágrimas.

-Arthur? – chamou-lhe ela.

-Sim Molly?

-Já disse que te amo? – perguntou ela, sorrindo.

-Provavelmente já, mas eu adoro quando você repete.

Transformou-se em alguém forte. Nunca mais as lágrimas de tristeza habitaram seu rosto. Tudo porque ele sempre estivera ao seu lado. Sempre.

* * *

N/A: Essa ficou bem drama, mas eu gostei. O verdadeiro medo de Molly é realmente perder todos que ama, e isso aparece no quinto livro da série. Queria contar toda a vida da Molly, e mostrar como ela encarou isso, e que Arthur ajudou-a a reerguer-se nestas situações. Espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
